The beginning
by Sarux
Summary: Algo AU: Tras la reciente muerte de Johanna Beckett, Kate tiene que mudarse a casa de la amiga de su madre, Martha Rodgers, con la consecuencia de convivir con el joven novel escritor Richard Castle.
1. Chapter 1

Hola. Vengo con un nuevo fic. Es bastante, por no decir completamente AU centrado en el momento de la muerte de Johanna Beckett, aunque intento que algunas cosas cuadren con lo explicado en la serie.

No cuento mucho más. Espero que os guste este capítulo que escribí regresando de mi viaje a EEUU. Jajaja demasiadas horas y aburrimiento tienen su consecuencia, y está sin corregir. Por favor, dadle una oportunidad.

Gracias a mi manager (Eri) mi publicista (Sany) y mis niñas Anna y Marga! Os quiero!

S.

* * *

-¿Madre? ¿Qué ocurre?

Rick miró a su madre con preocupación. No solía verla mostrar sus sentimientos tan a la ligera. Encontrarla en el salón de su casa llorando era algo que no veía todos los días. Por lo menos no todos los días que su madre estaba ensayando.

Martha Rodgers levantó la vista de su regazo y la clavó en los ojos de su hijo. Éste se acercó y se sentó a su lado, abrazándola, intentando calmarla.

-¿Recuerdas a Johanna Beckett?

-¿Tu abogada y amiga?-preguntó Castle

Martha asintió.

-Ha fallecido, Richard… la…han asesinado-dijo con la voz rota y aguantando el llanto de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

-Hace casi dos meses… -suspiró- maldita gira…me tuvo desconectada por completo-se quejó- y tú-le clavó el dedo índice en su pecho-te la pasas de fiesta todos los días y no te enteras de nada…

-Madre…-masculló molesto.

Él tenía 24 años. Acababa de publicar su primera novela. Estaba en un buen momento y si seguía con ese ritmo, alcanzaría el tan éxito mundial esperado, por lo que estaría mejor aún.

Quería ser un best-seller.

Castle se separó de su madre y se dirigió a la nevera en calzoncillos. Sacó una botella de zumo y le dio un trago directamente.

-Esto nos afecta a todos.

Castle escupió parte del líquido naranja dentro de la botella por atragantamiento. Se giró confuso y miró a su madre.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Por lo que sé…bueno llamé a Jim, estan en problemas…

-¿Qué problemas?

-Él…desde lo de Johanna…se perdió con la bebida…y quiere salir de ese mundo…quiere entrar en rehabiltación….

-¿Y…? ¿En que nos afecta eso?

Martha hizo una mueca y se acercó a su hijo.

-Me he comprometido a cuidar de Katie.

-¿Quién es Katie?

Martha puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

-Katie es su hija… Recuerdas…

-Ah si-Castle la interrumpió- la pequeñaja, flacucha y algo feita…

-Richard-dijo en tono de reproche. Había olvidado lo superficial que podían llegar a ser los hombres y en particular lo superficial que se estaba convirtiendo su hijo desde que se codeaba con ciertas personas.

El escritor sonrió tratando de exculparse y aguantando la carcajada.

-Tiene 19 años…lo está pasando mal, Jim me ha contado que se encierra en si misma, que no sale, apenas come y habla…y él tampoco puede ayudarla tiene sus problemas, Richard…y…

-Mamá-Rick le interrumpió de nuevo-a mi esto no me afecta, no sé si recuerdas que yo ya no vivo aquí.

-Por eso…-entrecerró los ojos-me pregunto que haces aquí desde ayer…

-Meredith salió de viaje y perdí las llaves de mi apartamento-comentó como si nada.

-No me gusta esa mujer para ti.

-Es sólo sexo-comentó como si nada.

-Richard-se quejó su madre.

El silencio se instauró entre ellos y Martha miró a su hijo con ojos suplicantes mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas.

Si era cierto que su madre era amiga de Johanna Beckett, que le había ayudado con ciertos temas legales en cuanto a contratos de obras en Broadway, o incluso le había aconsejado a ella sobre decisiones que él mismo debía tomar con la editorial.

Suspiró.

-Instálate aquí hasta que se adapte…

-No sé…

-Le irá bien tener alguien joven cerca…

-Mamá, ella tiene 19…yo 24…

-Como si tuvieras 13, cariño.

Richard apretó sus labios y rodó sus ojos, molesto.

Lo último que le apetecía era tener que estar de niñera de una niñita sabelotodo como recordaba que era Kate.

-Una semana.

-Perfecto-exclamó la actriz-.

Rick la vio tan entusiasmada que dudó si el llanto de minutos atrás eran reales o no.

-Voy a buscarla esta tarde… ¿Me dejas tu coche?

Castle bufó arrepintiéndose al momento de haber aceptado ayudar a su madre, no obstante, y poniendo su mejor sonrisa, asintió y le señaló la mesita del salón donde reposaban las llaves de su coche.

* * *

A media tarde, Martha cogió prestado el BMW nuevo de su hijo. Se trataba de su primer capricho después de editar su primer libro.

Condujo nerviosa y perdida en sus pensamientos hasta el Midtown, cerca de la calle 34 con la cuarta por donde vivían los Beckett.

Tras una charla con Jim, ayudó a Katherine con sus cosas y ambas mujeres le acompañaron a la clínica de desintoxicación.

Tras despedirse por unas semanas, las dos volvieron a casa de la actriz, en Tribeca.

Kate se pasó todo el trayecto en silencio, como en las últimas semanas, tal como Jim le había contado.

Apenas comía y apenas socializaba.

-Tu padre me ha dicho que has dejado la universidad…que no volverás a Stanford-comentó la mujer, tratando de interactuar.

Kate estaba ausente, perdida, observando la ciudad a través de la ventana.

Ella no quería ir allí. Por muy amiga de sus padres que fuera. No. Ella podía cuidar de si misma.

-Si…-le contestó por educación.

-Y… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé-se encogió de hombros-no me importa mucho…

Martha asintió percatándose de cómo se sentía la chica y lo que se le venía encima a ella. Se lo debía a Johanna pero no sabía si había sido lo correcto.

-No te apetece siquiera… ¿Un helado? ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

Kate hizo una mueca, algo parecido a una sonrisa. Sabía que Martha sólo quería ayudarla, pero aún era todo demasiado reciente. Recordó cuando tenía diez años y salía a comer helado al parque con su madre y con esa mujer. Recordó como le gustaban los ojos azules de su hijo, que a sus quince años ya era todo un conquistador. Se ruborizó y se puso nerviosa al pensar si lo vería o no en casa de la actriz.

-Si… un helado.

-Un helado será.-Martha sonrió-.

Y la verdad era que no quería helado, pero tampoco quería ir a casa de la actriz. No quería nada. Quería encerrarse y olvidarse de todo.

Tras un rato en la heladería, apenas hablando y comiendo, volvieron a retomar el camino en dirección a la casa de Martha.

Kate entró cargando su maleta y lo primero con lo que se topó fue a Rick con el pelo húmedo de haber salido de la ducha.

Frunció su ceño centrándose en la camiseta que se ceñía a su cuerpo y en esos viejos pantalones cortos.

Lo primero que vio él fue unos ojos verdosos plagados de tristeza.

Lo segundo en lo que reparó fue en que Kate ya no era esa niña que él recordaba, con sus trenzas y la nariz algo desproporcionada.

No, ahora era una chica… una mujer… y para nada plana en escote.

Se quedó prendado de su escote. Y de la curvatura de su cuello que le pedía a gritos que posara allí sus labios.

Movió su cabeza intentando sacar aquellos pensamientos de ella. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

-Rick…-Kate, la propia Kate, le sacó de sus pensamientos para nada puros y la atrajo a la realidad, recordando que la que estaba allí era solo una niña.

-Katie…

-No…-le contestó algo duro- No, ya no soy Katie.

-Vaya…Katherine, entonces.

El escritor se acercó a ella y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Estás viviendo aquí?

Martha que había pasado por su lado sin interrumpirlos, se había sentado en el sofá a descansar después de la agotadora tarde.

Castle asintió a su pregunta.

-Mi madre…me echa de menos-dijo buscando la mirada de la mujer en el salón. Ésta hizo una mueca.

-Ya…

-La realidad es que aunque cocina de pena… yo lo hago peor-rió el muchacho.

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Kate se disculpó de ambos y se perdió con sus maletas a la habitación que le correspondía. Al lado de la de Rick.

Martha se levantó del sofá y tras reprender a su hijo por su comportamiento con la chica, a pesar de que se había comportado, se dedicó a perderse en la cocina tratando de cocinar algo comestible para los tres.

-Ha cambiado…

-Si…

-No me refiero después de lo de Jo, hacía no sé…como cuatro años que no la veía.

-Ah…pues sí. Tú también lo has hecho, querido-Martha se giró señalándole con la sartén-fíjate tienes cuatro pelos por barba ahí-señaló su barbilla-.

Martha dejó la sartén y acarició la barbilla de su hijo ante las quejas de éste en el momento en que Kate regresaba junto a ellos.

Envidió por completo esa complicidad madre-hijo que ella jamás recuperaría con la suya. Jamás volvería a compartir un momento así.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

Kate negó. Se sentó en una silla de la cocina y miró a Rick que ayudaba a su madre.

-He leído que las ventas te van bien.

Martha sonrió para sus adentros. Por suerte Kate con su hijo estaba entablando una conversación.

-Si, no me quejo.

-Mi madre se lo leyó en un día-comentó.

Rick se giró y la miró emocionado.

-Le gustó.

-Le encantó.-Kate sonrió con nostalgia-lo tenía firmado gracias a tu madre…

-Si, lo recuerdo, me pidió una copia firmada y no lo dudé…Kate-hizo una pausa-no sabes como me alegro que me digas esto…me emociona que…-se calló al ver la cara de la chica. Si seguía hablando tal vez la haría llorar ante el recuerdo de su reciente madre fallecida y eso era algo que no se perdonaría y al parecer por la cara de su madre, Martha tampoco se lo perdonaría.

-También he leido que tus conquistas van bien.

Kate lo dijo con un tono divertido intentando apaciguar el momento anterior mientras que Martha les miraba a ambos.

Richard se cohibió ante la mirada de las dos.

-Bueno… no… no sé.

-¿Va en serio?

-¿El qué?

-Que te vas a casar con esa tal… Meredith.

-¿Cómo?

Castle rodó los ojos al oir el grito de su madre, a su lado, que casi lo deja sordo.

-Mamá…que se te quema la cena.

-No…Richard…que ha querido decir…con eso… ¿Eh?

-No es verdad, son solo rumores de la prensa.

-Más te vale Richard Alexander Rodgers.

-Richard Edgar Castle-masculló molesto. Su madre aun no aceptaba el cambio de nombre.

Kate no pudo evitar reír ante lo que ella misma había provocado. El ambiente entre madre e hijo se había tensado. No habían cambiado nada y sorprendentemente aquella sensación a hogar le agradaba.

* * *

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo! Espero que guste ;) Me ha costado un poquito más pero a base de improvisar...ha ido saliendo ;)

Nos vemos!

* * *

Beckett se despertó en cuanto amaneció. Miró el reloj de su padre que reposaba en la solitaria mesita de madera al lado de su cama. Marcaba las 6.30 am. Suspiró, miró la ventana y se recordó mentalmente que debía comprar por lo menos unas cortinas ya que como en todos los lugares de Norte América no existían las persianas y el sol se filtraba por la ventana para darle los buenos días en cuanto salía.

Miró a su alrededor. Las paredes desnudas. Apenas una cama, un armario, su maleta a medio hacer. Sintió el fuerte palpitar de su corazón que con ansiedad le recalcaba que esa no era su casa, que ese no era su hogar, y que sin su madre, jamás volvería a considerar algo un hogar si no quería volver a sufrir.

Se irguió y se quedó unos minutos sentada, mirando el suelo. No tenía nada que hacer y apenas eran las 6.30 am.

Debía buscar algo que la motivara… pero sabía que en ese momento lo único que le quedaba era el dolor que yacía en su interior.

Se levantó y salió al salón. Todo estaba en silencio. Sopesó las diferentes opciones que tenía: Hacer el desayuno. Salir a correr. Ver la televisión.

Sonrió. Podía salir a correr y luego preparar el desayuno en agradecimiento a esos tres días que ya llevaba allí.

Se giró para dirigirse a su habitación y vestirse cuando se chocó de frente con el pecho de Rick.

-¡Jesús! ¡Richard!-se llevó una mano al pecho y le miró. -¿Quieres matarme?

Le miró de arriba a abajo y fue entonces cuando se percató del atuendo del escritor. Calzoncillos. Sólo eso. Por suerte, algo anchos. Y algo infantiles.

-¿Llevas calzoncillos de Spiderman?-entrecerró los ojos.

Castle llevó sus manos a su entrepierna intentando tapar todo cuanto podía.

-¿Qué pasa? Son molones.

-Tienes 24 años no 10.

Rick rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué haces despierto?-preguntó molesta- ¿Acaso me vigilas?

-Que engreída. Estaba escribiendo-se rascó el cabello, desordenándolo más aún y bostezó-y venía a beber un vaso de leche antes de ir a dormir… eras tú que estabas ahí parada y no me dejabas pasar.

-Podrías haber avisado.

Castle la miró. Desde el principio sabía que tenía que tener paciencia, pero a veces no dudaba en apretarle un poco para que reaccionara.

-Claro, me pondré un cascabel en…

-Cállate-masculló la muchacha.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y cuando fueron a hablar, Martha, en pijama y bata de seda, algo estrafalaria, interrumpió en el salón.

-Niños… ¿Qué demonios hacéis despiertos?

Beckett fue a hablar pero Rick le interrumpió.

-Beckett quería ver como es un hombre de verdad-sonrió y alzó su brazo marcando bíceps.

Kate le golpeó molesta y miró a Martha.

-Sólo me desperté por la luz…y….bueno…lo siento… yo…

-Hey, querida-Martha la tomó de la mano-esta es tu casa también, no tienes que estar siempre disculpándote por todo… ¿ok? Quiero que estés cómoda, y por eso… Richard, te va a acompañar a…

-Madre yo tengo cosas que hacer…

Martha le miró duramente.

-No… yo…

-Kate, Richard no tiene nada que hacer y te acompañará a comprar lo que necesites… ¿A que si, querido?

Finalmente, Castle asintió.

-Pues ala, id a vestiros y mientras prepararé algo de desayunar.

Sin decir nada, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación. Tras un buen rato, Kate salió vestida con unos vaqueros algo gastados, sus viejas converse negras y un jersey del mismo color de cuello alto. El cabello suelto y apenas maquillada.

Ambos salieron al mismo tiempo de la habitación, encontrándose en la puerta. Si lo hubieran querido hacer apropósito no les hubiera salido.

Castle iba con unos vaqueros seguramente caros, zapato informal y un fino jersey de punto, color morado y cuello en pico. Beckett no pudo evitar fijarse en su cuello, su espalda ancha, su cabello ahora bien peinado y su fragancia masculina.

Apretó los labios sin comprender como físicamente le podía atraer y como odiaba tanto su actitud… pero aquello no era algo nuevo…recordaba lo nerviosa e intratable que se ponía cada vez que su madre lo nombraba.

Al llegar a la cocina, cada uno se sentó en su taburete correspondiente y bebió de su taza. La de Beckett azul. La de Castle Negra.

Los tres se sumieron en silencio mientras degustaban las tortitas –algo insípidas- de la actriz. Beckett no pudo evitar pensar en los increíbles ojos azules del escritor al alzar su mirada y clavar sus ojos en los de él. Recordó lo mucho que le gustaban cuando era niña, cuando él era un adolescente…el mismo capullo al fin y al cabo, pero ambos unos niños.

Sonrió y supo que el escritor jugaba con ella, sabía usar sus armas. Sabía que ahora… tenía más mujeres a su alrededor por su fama, su dinero, su actitud de canalla, su sonrisa, sus ojos…esas manos.

Incomoda por esos pensamientos, Kate terminó su último trozo y dejó todo en el fregadero mientras espero a que Castle terminara.

Salieron por la puerta, lo más separados posibles, no por nada los dos estaban haciendo el esfuerzo de soportarse, sobretodo frente a su madre.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-¿Ikea?

-Que buen gusto-murmuró irónico.

-Mira Castle, si hago esto es por tu madre…yo no pretendo quedarme mucho aquí, puedo valer de mi misma…

Ambos se subieron al coche de él mientras hablaban, o más bien, discutían.

-Genial, yo tampoco quiero tenerte cerca…

-Pues…tu tienes un piso, lárgate.

-Es casa de mi madre, si quiero me quedo.

Beckett se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues… pues… eso-le miró-si voy a Ikea es por que no quiero gastarme dinero en muebles por que estoy de paso…

-Ya…-Castle siguió pendiente de la carretera mientras a su lado Beckett cambiaba de emisora molesta-¿Puedes parar de tocar?

Beckett apretó su mandíbula y dejó la última emisora, música de los 80 y se perdió en los rascacielos de la ciudad que se alejaba tras ellos.

Un rato después y tras las muchísimas quejas de él mientras compraban tal como si fuera un niño pequeño. Ambos regresaron al apartamento. Beckett entró cargadas de bolsas y se topó de frente con una pelirroja que no esperaba.

Pelirroja, alta, delgada, con ropa cara y pose de diva.

-Meredith-Castle prácticamente apartó a Beckett de en medio-¿Qué… Como…has entrado aquí?

-Bueno cariño, fui a tu casa… y al no estar, cogí tus llaves…las otras.

Castle asintió.

-¿Dónde estaban?

-En la nevera…-La pelirroja abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-no sé que pretendías…

Castle la miró confuso.

-Y bueno, al ver que aquí tampoco había nadie, entré…acabo de llegar…

Beckett se quedó mirándoles y se sintió incomoda al ver que ni siquiera se habían percatado en su presencia cuando empezaron a besarse con ganas. No supo el motivo o no supo quererlo cuando sintió una punzada en su pecho.

Meredith se separó de Rick y miró en dirección.

-¿Y esa niña?

-Ah…ella…es…

-Soy Kate. –soltó una bolsa para estrechar su mano, pero Meredith ni se dignó a ello. Beckett apartó la mano y su actitud cambió en cuanto escuchó a la novia de Castle.

-Ah, Katherine…la niñita huérfana…la feúcha…que te toca vigilar…

-¿Perdona?

-Bueno…eres…una niñita y…tu madre…

-Meredith-interrumpió Castle a tiempo metiéndose entre ambas.

Kate miró a Castle con una mezcla de dolor y decepción y el escritor a pesar de sentirlo pesadamente en su interior, tomó de la mano a su novia y la llevó al comedor para no empeorar las cosas.

Beckett agarró sus bolsas y con un portazo se encerró en su habitación.

Miró todo y estuvo tentada a recoger y largarse de allí. Ella sabía perfectamente que no pintaba nada en esa casa, que podía salir adelante sin la ayuda de nadie y que tenía que empezar a buscar a los culpables de la muerte de su madre cuanto antes.

Sintió como su pulso estaba acelerado y trató de calmarse antes de actuar, era algo que su madre siempre le recomendaba. No sabía si sentía más pena por el comportamiento del que creía su amigo, una especie de hermano mayor que extrañamente en ciertas ocasiones le atraía, si le dolía por que no la había defendido o si ella no había sido capaz de contestar a esa actriz de tres al cuarto que se lo tenía creidísimo cuando había mencionado a su madre.

Las lagrimas estaban apunto de ganar la batalla y caer libremente pero con sus pulgares las retuvo antes de que no hubiera marcha atrás. No recogió, al contrario, sacó las cosas de las bolsas para decorar su habitación.

Estaba tan perdida en esa tarea que no escuchó cuando la puerta de la calle se cerró y cuando la suya se abrió despacio.

-Becks…

Ella le ignoró.

-Beckett….-suspiró y sin pedir permiso ni obtenerlo, entró en la habitación viendo como la muchacha colgaba con dificultad las cortinas-déjame ayudarte.

-No-tiró de la cortina cuando el la agarró-no quiero ser ninguna molestia para ti, Richard.

-Katie…

-No me llames así.

-Katherine, mírame-Castle tiró de su brazo y esta miró sus ojos. Error. Tragó fuerza para no parecer débil ante él-Lo siento. Meredith es… a veces….ella no…-suspiró- perdóname la culpa es mía no de ella.

-¿Por ir pregonando que tienes que cuidar de mi y que soy feúcha?

Castle asintió apenado.

-Yo no quería esto…no he buscado esto sabes…

-Lo sé, sé que es muy difícil para ti…yo…lo lamento…lamento su actitud y el no defenderte…

Se encogió de hombros.

-No tenías por qué-Kate se dio la vuelta y siguió moviéndose por la habitación. Castle se quedó parado mirándola.

-No voy a pedir tu perdón… pero… esta pared…está muy desnuda…-dijo señalando y viendo como la chica le ignoraba-déjame…ayudarte…

-Castle te he dicho que…-se giró y se encontró sola en la habitación.

Al momento, entró más relajado, acercándose a ella con algo en las manos.

-Toma. Para que la cuelgues en la pared que quieras…

Kate se quedó mirando en lo que le entregó. Una foto, tamaño A-4.

-La encontré el otro dia, en mi habitación…se quedaría cuando hice la mudanza que se yo…

Kate deslizó los dedos por la fotografía. Una foto de Central Park: nevaba y estaban patinando. En la foto estaba ella, con unos seis años, agarrandose de Martha mientras Rick, con 11, bastante alto y con cara de travieso se agarraba del brazo de su propia madre.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y fue en ese momento que se permitió que una lágrima solitaria se deslizara por su mejilla.

Castle estaba en silencio.

-Pero es tuya…

-Tu te la mereces más…

Ambos se quedaron callados.

-Castle…ella te tenía mucho aprecio… y…

-Lo sé, por eso estoy molesto por no haber hablado antes…-Kate le miró y no dijo nada al respecto. Se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio y finalmente soltó un casi inaudible "Gracias".

El "Siempre" sonó tan bajito como un susurro pero le llegó tan hondo como la primera vez que se lo dijo, siendo unos niños y ayudándola a levantarse cuando había caído por culpa de un tropiezo. Justo como ahora, por que aunque quisiera evitarlo, lo que más le agradaba de él, es que siempre estaba ahí para levantarla, aunque se volviera un egocéntrico escritor millonario, tuviera una novia estupida y llevaran años sin verse.

Castle salió de la habitación para darle intimidad y Beckett se quedó buscando el mejor sitio para colocar la foto que le había regalado sin poder ralentizar el fuerte latido de su corazón causado por todos esos pensamientos que la estaban volviendo loca.

* * *

Continuará….


	3. Chapter 3

Nuevo capítulo. Es la primera parte...en teoría esto era un capitulo pero lo he partido para 1. darle emocion jajaja y 2. me quedaba si no muy largo... cuantos mas coments tenga antes subiré la segunda parte.

Disfrutadlo y gracias por leerme :D

* * *

Beckett llevaba dos semanas ya conviviendo con 'los Rodgers' y no era malo del todo, salvo cuando en alguna ocasión tenía que cruzarse con Meredith en la entrada de la casa.

La convivencia con Richard era soportable, sobretodo cuando por las mañanas el muchacho acostumbraba a desayunar en calzoncillos.

Lo aceptara o no, aquello le gustaba. Disfrutaba de las vistas. En silencio, y sin ser descubierta, se permitía observarle de reojo cada cierto rato y poder admirar que estaba bastante bien.

Ella obviamente, lo negaría hasta la saciedad. Oficialmente para ella, Rick era como él mismo había comentado 'hermanos no de sangre'. Era su hermano mayor, un hermano capullo que dejaba todo por el medio, salía con una novia estupida y le tocaba los huevos al máximo, y gracias a los comentarios de amigas que tenían hermanos –mayores o pequeños- una relación con un hermano –salvo por los repasos a su torso- era prácticamente así.

Llevaba un par de días de bajón producido por unas insistentes pesadillas en relación con el asesinato de su madre y apenas dormía.

Esa mañana, tenía un humor de perros, estaba sentada en el sofá bebiendo café cuando Castle salió de su habitación despidiendo a escondidas a Meredith entre susurros.

Beckett alzó la vista fijándose en ellos, que no habían reparado en su presencia entre las penumbras.

Castle cerró la puerta y al girarse la vio sentada en el sofá.

-¡Joder, Becks!

Beckett le dirigió una mirada que no supo como interpretar. Odiaba los cambios de humor de la chica, pero al mismo tiempo la comprendía. La habían sacado de su casa, su hogar tras la muerte de su madre para llevarla a otro hogar, con un escritor fiestero e irresponsable y una actriz loca, la situación no era común.

Además, llevaba dos semanas allí y apenas había salido de casa un par de veces con su madre y alguna amiga pero nada más, ni estudiaba, ni trabajaba ni tenía intención de hacer nada con su vida.

Él le correspondió con una mirada de comprensión.

-¿Qué haces ahí a oscuras?-su voz sonó con pena.

Si, sentía pena por esa chica…por Kate, su hermanita, su… dios, debía de dejar de mirarle el escote en ese momento, ¿Qué narices pasaba por su mente perversa para mirar el escote de una niña de 19 años? Bueno, tan niña ya no era, pero era… como su hermana no podía hacer eso.

-Bebo café.

Castle fue a la cocina y se sirvió otro café. Se acercó a ella.

-Sabes deberías cambiar de actitud…

-Y tú…deberías dejar de invitar a tu novia a casa de tu madre, novia que por cierto no le cae bien…

Castle le miró y entrecerró los ojos.

-Que tu no tengas vida sexual, no significa que los demás no podamos divertirnos.

Beckett frunció sus labios.

-Estaba muy bien sin aguantarte –Kate se levantó y al instante Castle supo que se había equivocado al comenzar aquella conversación. De nuevo ella se encerraba en su misma, y en su habitación.

Escuchó la puerta de Beckett cerrarse y se recostó en el sofá. Se quedó dormido hasta que varias horas después, cuando el sol ya se filtraba por las ventanas, su madre, muy amorosamente y con el ruido de todas las sartenes chocando entre si le despertó.

-¿Qué hacías ahí, Richard?

Estirando todos sus músculos y abriendo más los ojos para adaptarse a la luz se acercó a la actriz.

-Me quedé dormido.

-¿Será por que anoche no dormiste mucho?

Castle se hizo el desentendido.

-¿Crees que no sé que Meredith estuvo aquí?

-¿Ha sido Beckett?

-Kate no me ha dicho nada, de hecho aun no se ha despertado-ese comentario hizo que su Rick frunciera el ceño.- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Richard?

-Nada.

-¿Habéis vuelto a discutir?

-Nope.

-Claro-dijo la actriz molesta-Ok, que te quede claro, cuando te pedí que te mudaras…

-Por una semana y aquí sigo-interrumpió.

-Pero era para hacerle un bien, por favor, habla con ella-Martha apuró su café-debo irme a una audición y estaré todo el día fuera, por favor, hablad, solucionadlo.

-Madre…

-Richard…Katherine me importa y la quiero ayudar-dijo desde la puerta-.

-Si, madre-contestó hastiado.

Durante lo que restó de día, Castle se dedicó a escribir ya que iba con un retraso considerable para su nueva novela. Beckett salió de la habitación como si entre ellos no hubiera pasado nada y apenas se vieron a la hora de comer ya que el escritor estuvo todo el día encerrado hasta que a última hora de la tarde, el incesante sonido del timbre de la puerta le sacó de su mundo imaginario entre frase y frase y le hizo salir de la habitación.

-Beckett-se quejó- ¿No oyes el timbre?-dijo en el pasillo a la nada ya que la puerta de la chica estaba cerrada y sonaba música en su interior.

Suspiró molesto.

Abrió la puerta y lo que vio al otro lado le agradó considerablemente. Una chica rubia, bastante alta, ojos claros, sonrisa encantadora y falda corta le saludó.

-Soy Maddie-se presentó alegremente- ¿Y tú…eres?

Castle se embobó mirándola.

-¿Hola?-movió su mano delante de la cara del escritor-¿ está Becks?

-¿Eh?

-Soy Maddison… una amiga de Kate….vengo a por ella….

-Si, espera…pasa.

Castle cerró la puerta y en el transcurso aprovechó para mirar las piernas a la jovencita. Golpeó con los nudillos la puerta de Beckett y en su interior, la música se detuvo.

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y Beckett salió sin prestarle atención.

-Han venido…a ….-Castle giró su cuello para observarla-¿Buscarte? ¿Vas a salir?

Beckett caminaba por el piso, guardando unas cosas en su bolso y yendo a la cocina tras saludar a Maddison.

-¿Kate?

-¿Quién es el tío bueno?

Beckett rodó los ojos.

-Richard Castle-dijo denotando algo de fastidio en su tono.

-¿El escritor?

-Si, y –miró a Rick- Si, voy a salir, y no sé cuando volveré.

-Pero…

-Querías que socializara…pues ya está…

Castle frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos. Maddison le dedicó una sonrisa y le agradeció con gestos.

Ella llevaba semanas diciéndole a Beckett de salir como en los viejos tiempos y hasta aquél día no había accedido. Sabía que el culpable era él, pero, debía aprovechar la oportunidad de sacar a su amiga de fiesta.

Castle las adelantó y se interpuso en su camino antes de que abrieran la puerta.

-A ver si he entendido bien… vas a salir, no sabes cuando volverás y –la señaló moviendo su índice de arriba abajo-así vestida.

Beckett asintió como nada.

Llevaba unos tacones rojos de infarto, un vestido ceñido negro y bastante corto y una chupa de cuero del mismo color. Iba bastante maquillada y llevaba su cabello en ondas perfectamente peinado.

Estaba realmente buenísima y había cambiado totalmente su imagen de niña buena e inocente que tenía de ella.

-Pues no-Castle se cruzó más de brazos para darle mayor intensidad a su comentario-así no sales.

-JÁ.

Kate se acercó a él.

-No eres ni mi padre, ni mi hermano, ni mi amigo…

-Pero vives…

-No es tu casa…. Y si me permites….-le agarró del brazo y le apartó de la puerta- tengo a una fiesta que acudir.

Castle no pudo más que apartarse y verlas salir así. Suspiró.

-Pues si te pasa algo…. Pues que te den Beckett-gritó desde la puerta y al momento Beckett, en su estado total de rebeldía le enseño el dedo corazón sin siquiera girarse mientras bajaba por las escaleras entre risas con su amiga de toda la vida.

Castle cerró la puerta molesto y se quedó mirando la nada sin saber como actuar. Le había prometido a su madre que hablaría con Beckett, que solucionaría las cosas, e incluso en un segundo contexto que la vigilaría… y la había dejado salir… y con esas pintas.

Apretó sus puños y se dirigió a su habitación intentando retomar su tarea de escribir y sabiendo que fracasaría ya que no podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de Beckett vestida de esa forma.

* * *

Continuará….


	4. Chapter 4

Y aquí la continuación ;) (más largo que de costumbre para no tener quejas jejejej)

Disfrutadla :D

* * *

Beckett estaba disfrutando. Si, por un momento, por fin, semanas después de todo lo que había pasado se estaba permitiendo relajarse y disfrutar del momento.

La música a todo volumen acallaban las voces que la atormentaban y el alcohol la desinhibían haciendo que se moviera con soltura en la pista de baile.

Maddison le sonrió de lejos mientras estaba apoyada en la barra, charlando con el barman.

Kate se movía sensualmente, bailando con un moreno de ojos claros que no paraba de sobarle y ella le seguía el ritmo con sus manos.

Un buen rato después, Maddison se acercó a ella.

-Kate…creo que deberíamos marcharnos.

-No…estoy….pasándomelo genial-su lengua entorpecida por la cantidad de alcohol consumida no le dejaba pronunciar con claridad-además este…chico….como se llame…

-Tom

-Tom…está cuidando de mí… ¿verdad?

Maddison frunció el ceño. Ella quería que su amiga se divirtiera, lo que no esperaba era algo así…que se le fuera tan de las manos.

-Becks acabas de conocerlo y…es tarde…Martha…

-Martha no es mi madre…mi madre está muerta ¿recuerdas?

Maddison abrió los ojos sorprendida ante aquella respuesta. Era el alcohol el que hablaba por su amiga.

-Ok, has bebido demasiado-dijo viendo como su amiga trastabillaba y el dichoso Tom, impedía que cayera al suelo agarrándola de la cintura.

Beckett le dedicó una sonrisa al chico y le agarró del cuello, besándole o casi comiéndoselo.

-¡Kate!

Se separó del muchacho y miró a su amiga.

-¿Qué? Maddie, estoy bien…déjame que me divierta…

-Si, ok, ya nos hemos divertido-intentó tirar de ella para separarla de Tom –el típico tío que ellas dos definían como: babo, pero que en ese momento Kate no era capaz de cerciorarse-. Beckett se aferró más a él zafandose del agarre de su amiga.

-Si Martha se entera…

-Seguro que el capullo de Castle se lo dice, así que que más da…además….me da igual…yo estoy aquí con Tim…

-Tom-corrigió el moreno.

-Eso, Tom.

Maddison la miró con mala cara y suspiró. No sabía como actuar, jamás había visto a Kate en ese estado y… eso que en los viejos tiempos habían salido muchísimas veces de fiesta y habían acabado liándola.

-Márchate si quieres, no te preocupes.

-No puedo dejarte sola.

-No estoy sola…-Beckett trastabilló de nuevo-solo algo mareada.

-¿Ok, por que no salimos los tres a tomar aire?

-Tres son multitud…

-Bueno, hace un rato he llamado a mi primo… me vendrá a buscar ¿Esperáis conmigo fuera?

Beckett miró a su nuevo amigo y entre risas y cariños hacia la muchacha asintió.

Maddison les dijo que fueran saliendo mientras se dirigió al baño. Aprovechó la ausencia de Beckett para pararse en la pequeña cabina de teléfono que había en el pasillo hacia los baños de esa discoteca e hizo lo que su mente le dictaba que debía hacer. Hizo lo correcto.

Al salir de la discoteca, encontró a Beckett bastante mareada sentada en el bordillo de la acera mientras Tom no le sacaba las manos de encima.

-¿Basta ya no?

Miró su reloj. Sólo esperaba que no tardara mucho.

Castle no paraba de dar vueltas por el apartamento. El sonido de las muchas sirenas que podían escucharse a lo largo del día –y de la noche- en Nueva York hacía que se preocupara cada vez más. Su mente de escritor sólo hacía que cada vez el planteamiento de una situación fuera peor que la anterior. Y lo que podía empeorar la situación era si su madre se enteraba de todo. Cada una de las situaciones que se planteaban en su mente… En todas, algo le pasaba a ella… y él… él era el culpable por dejarla salir.

Golpeó la pared molesto consigo mismo y se vistió a toda velocidad. Se recorrería cada discoteca en busca de ella o… cada hospital… o cada comisaría.

Suspiró. No… aquél plan era una locura.

Por suerte, el teléfono le ayudó a decidirse.

-¿Diga? ¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estáis?-hizo una pausa tratando de controlar sus nervios- Maddison tranquila, ok, ya voy, pero no dejes que se vaya con nadie.

Colgó y tan rápido como la torpeza creada por su estado de tensión se lo permitió cogió las llaves de su coche y tras cerrar la puerta de casa de un portazo, bajó los escalones de dos en dos.

El ruido del aceleron de un coche le advirtió que por fin, tras 10 minutos, Castle estaba llegando.

Quemó los frenos al pegar el frenazo de su vida frente a ellos, sin importarle lo más mínimo si su coche, su apreciado y nuevo BMW podía sufrir.

Se bajó viendo el panorama.

La calle estaba llena de gente que salía a tomar el aire de ese cuchitril, algunos bebiendo, otros fumando. Era una zona bastante alejada del centro, y con fábricas alrededor.

Kate estaba sentada en el bordillo, sin importarle si su falda enseñaba más de lo permitido, con el pelo algo despeinado y la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de un tío. No paraba de reír casi sin fuerzas.

-¿En que demonio pensabais?

Tom se levantó y Beckett hizo lo propio, mareada, agarrándose al cuerpo del muchacho.

-Castle que…haces aquí…-Kate miró a Maddison- Si serás traidora…

-Kate…yo-la rubia intentó explicarse.

-Te cuesta hablar, Kate. ¿Cuánto has bebido?-miró a Maddison- ¿Cuánto le has dejado beber?

-Yo…no sé…-la chica estaba apunto de llorar-lo siento, solo queríamos divertirnos Rick- incluso en ese momento, Beckett pudo notar el tono que su amiga estaba utilizando con Castle. Le estaba tirando.

Sintió una punzada de rabia y celos y se aferró más al cuerpo de su ligue, a pesar que al mismo tiempo sentía desprecio por esas manos.

Castle se acercó a Beckett y le agarró del brazo.

-Vamos, sube al coche, nos vamos a casa-miró a la amiga de Kate-tu también te llevaré a tu casa.

Kate se soltó de su mano.

-Suéltame, tú no me dices lo que tengo que hacer ¿ok?

-Kate…

-Becks…estas borracha…no te…

-Dejadme en paz…haré lo que me de la gana y…-Tom la agarró y sobó pero ella se zafó-y tú también….suéltame…

-Pero nena-El chico volvió a intentar besarla y Castle le apartó de un empujón.

-¿Es que no la has oído?

-¿Y a ti que coño te importa?

-Me importa-dijo mirando exclusivamente a Beckett - y no pienso dejarla sola.

-Ella se viene conmigo…lleva toda la noche calentándome…algo…

Castle no se lo pensó y volvió a empujar al muchacho viendo que Kate estaba intentando separarse de él sin conseguirlo.

El chico se revolvió en contra el empujón de Castle y le soltó un puñetazo dándole en el ojo.

-¿Estas loco?-gritó Beckett empujando a Tom-¿Eres idiota o que te pasa?- Kate le golpeó en el brazo. Lárgate.

Los de seguridad de la discoteca se acercaron para separar al grupo y que no hubieran más incidentes.

Kate se giró para observar a Castle, compungido, tocándose con cuidado el rostro, encorvado mientras Maddison le trataba de consolar.

Kate se irguió, todo le daba vueltas, se acercó a ellos.

-Castle… ¿estas bien?

-Nos vamos-dijo murmurando entre sus manos que tapaban su rostro- Maddie, sube al coche que te llevamos… ¿tu estas bien?-la miró.

Kate asintió. Pero no, no estaba bien. Cinco segundos después se inclinó hacia delante vomitando en los caros zapatos del escritor.

Éste rodó los ojos, la agarró de la espalda acariciándosela y le puso su chaqueta encima haciendo que cubriera hasta parte de sus piernas.

-Vamos a Casa…

La ayudó a subir en el asiento del copiloto y le pidió-casi suplicó-que si tenía más ganas de vomitar le avisase.

Durante el trayecto, los tres fueron en silencio. Castle concentrado conduciendo, Maddison perdida en sus pensamientos y Beckett con la cabeza prácticamente fuera de la ventanilla para que el aire frío la despejara.

Dejaron a Maddison en casa, despidiéndose cariñosamente de Castle y quedando con Beckett en hablar, y poco después llegaron a casa de la madre del escritor.

Aparcó en el garaje comprobando que el coche estuviera bien y la ayudó a bajar.

Beckett se apoyó en el hombro de él sin poder evitarlo, mientras se descalzaba de sus tacones y los llevaba en la mano.

-Me estoy mareando-dijo soltando una risilla sin poder evitarlo, a pesar que casi todo el subidón se le había pasado con la pelea.

Rick no dijo nada. La condujo hasta el ascensor y apretó el botón.

-Castle…-Beckett se apoyó en su pecho, dejandose toda-te has comportado como un heroe-dijo soltando una risilla.

-Beckett estas borracha.

Beckett sonrió y asintió pero su mano se dirigió a la cara de Castle, acariciando con lentitud y cuidado el feo moretón que le estaba saliendo al escritor alrededor de su ojo izquierdo.

Rick soltó un siseo y apenas pudo cerrar ese ojo.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Un poco…-la realidad, le dolía horrores-no es nada-sonrió.

-¿Y si te doy un besito?

-Becket…-Castle no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. La chica era guapa... y en ese estado…estaba más calmada. No, no pensaba aprovecharse de ella.

Por suerte, el ascensor frenó y las puertas se abrieron en su planta, Rick abrió despacio mientras le susurraba que no hiciera ruido, pero Beckett tropezó con su propio pie y se golpeó contra la pared.

Soltó un taco.

Castle suspiró y le tapó la boca. Ambos se miraron en la oscuridad.

-Voy a vomitar.-farfulló contra la mano de él.

Castle soltó su mano y la acompañó hasta el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Se giró y se quedó observando a Kate, que aunque los ruidos que escapaban de su garganta no eran muy eróticos, ella, agachada, su trasero…

Removió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos sobre ella y se agachó a su lado, agarrándole el cabello.

-Ahora mismo te mataría-murmuró-te lo advertí…

-Calla-contestó la chica entre arcada y arcada.

Unos minutos después, Kate se recuperaba sentada en el suelo del baño, con el brazo apoyado en el retrete y su mano aguantando su cabeza que aun le daba vueltas.

Castle se acercó a ella con un paño húmedo y lo posó en su frente. Pasó su mano por su cabello y luego por su rostro, con el maquillaje corrido.

-Dios…esto es horrible.-Beckett le miró e hizo una pausa- y no digas te lo dije… Lo sé.

Kate se levantó como pudo y cayó en los brazos de Castle. Él la miró con comprensión y algo de cariño.

-Espérate aquí-dijo separándose -No toques nada…-suspiró-te traeré algo de ropa.

-No mires mi lencería.

-No lo haré.

Castle entró en la habitación de la muchacha, sumamente ordenada. Abrió el primer cajón y sacó unas braguitas de estrellitas y no pudo evitar sonreír. Cogió su pijama, un short y una camiseta de la universidad de Stanford y salió sin hacer más ruido, temiendo ser descubierto por su madre.

Entro al baño y vio a Beckett mirándose al espejo y sonriendo.

-¿Te preparo café? Todavía estas borracha.

-Castle-sonrió y le miró-si…jajaja, un poco pero… dios-ella no apartaba la mirada del espejo-estoy horrible.

Castle asintió aguantando la risa y soltó un gemido de dolor ante la mueca que hizo. Apartó la bolsa de hielo que aguantaba contra su ojo.

-Castle-le miró-no voy a repetirlo pero… Gracias.

-Y he visto como miras a mi amiga-dijo ahora más seria-ni se te ocurra.

-¿Estas celosa?

-¿Por qué debía estarlo? Has venido a salvarme a mi cual caballero-dijo acercándose a él, provocándole, sin saber de donde había sacado el valor para hacerlo, probablemente de la borrachera.

Beckett acarició el pecho de Castle con su dedo índice. Su camisa estaba manchada de su propio vomito igual que su propia ropa.

-Venga…estas….tocada, cámbiate y a dormir-comentó sin moverse.

Kate asintió y le miró con evidencia.

-¿Qué?-dijo Castle- ah que me vaya…

Kate volvió a asentir.

-Te espero fuera.

Castle se apoyó en la pared del pasillo y esperó pacientemente. Unos minutos después Beckett salió del baño con su ropa sucia en la mano, desmaquillada y aguantando el equilibrio estoicamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te dije que te esperaba fuera-cogió su ropa y la llevó hasta el cesto de la ropa sucia-ven-la llevó a su propia habitación.

-¿Qué mierda te crees Castle?

Él frunció el ceño.

-Créeme sería lo último que se me ocurriera en este momento… pero alguien tendrá que vigilar si vomitas que no te atragantes con tu propio vomito.

Beckett suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama del escritor. Hasta ese momento no había entrado en esa habitación, y ni siquiera en ese instante se permitió regodearse en observar cada detalle. Estaba demasiado cansada. Cerró los ojos y cuando sintió que Castle se tumbaba a su lado no pudo evitar acercarse a él.

Castle recostado hacia arriba, miró el techo, sabía que lo que quedaba de noche no podría pegar ojo, pendiente de ella.

Sonrió al verla dormir a su lado, con la boca abierta, casi roncando y babeando y con su mano en su pecho mientras él apoyaba el hielo en su palpitante y morado ojo.

-Castle…-murmuró entre sueños-eres un buen tío…

* * *

Escondió su rostro debajo de la almohada al sentir como el sol le daba de lleno en la cara y acentuaba su dolor de cabeza.

Masculló un taco. Juraría que ella había comprado cortinas para no sufrir eso. Entonces lo recordó. No era su cama. Y Recordó la noche. Y se arrepintió.

Descalza se levantó despacio sin hacer ruido al comprobar que estaba sola y se paró en la puerta al escuchar voces en la cocina.

Se quedó con la puerta entreabierta escuchando.

-Anoche volví tarde…-comentó Martha-pero escuche….

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién fue?

-¿El qué?

-Los vómitos, querido.

Castle no lo dudó. Miró a su madre.

-Yo madre, estoy con resaca no lo ves-dijo señalando sus ojeras-así que no hables muy alto.

Castle se dio la vuelta y rezó para que su madre se lo creyera.

-¿Y el ojo? Richard…dime que no te has metido en líos…y que no han sido por Meredith.

-Madre solo…me di un golpe sin importancia…y no te preocupes ¿vale?

A unos metros de ellos, sin ser descubierta pudo comprobar como a pesar de lo que ella pensaba, Castle no la había traicionado. No le había dicho nada a Martha de su salida por la noche, la había cubierto y además se había llevado un golpe por ello.

Apoyó su frente en la puerta y suspiró. Cerró los ojos pensando en como en un momento de la noche, ella que se había removido nerviosa por las ganas de vomitar y el mareo, él seguía ahí, cuidando de ella.

Dios, que demonios le estaba pasando… esa relación no era sana. Era un tira y afloja, y cuanto más tiraba ella con sus comentarios despectivos o él con sus gracias sin gusto, más se aflojaban sus sentimientos respecto a él.

Intentó despejar cada una de sus dudas y decidió que lo mejor sería ingerir cantidades industriales de café y por ello, salió a la cocina, dirigiéndole una mirada de agradecimiento a Castle.

* * *

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**jajajaja nuevo capitulo que he podido terminar gracias a una conversación con cierta persona! GRACIAS! De verdad! uff pensaba que me costaría más y por eso no tenía idea de cuando iba a actualizar (y lo he comentado en mi otra historia) pero aqui teneis.**

**gracias por la paciencia. por leer y comentar :D**

* * *

En el momento en que apareció en la cocina, Martha la asaltó con unas cuantas preguntas sobre el estado en el que se encontraba su hijo. Ella se excusó diciendo que no sabía nada sobre su estado resacoso mientras miraba a Castle.

La actriz, sin querer indagar más, terminó su café con prisa y salió de la casa en dirección al teatro, dejando a los muchachos solos y en silencio.

Estuvieron más de cinco minutos sin dirigirse la palabra, disfrutando del desayuno.

-Eres una experta mintiendo.

Kate entrecerró sus ojos.

-Tú fuiste el que tú…

-No te estoy echando nada en cara, Katherine-dijo Castle mientras recogía todo. –Tomate esto-le dio un vaso con un mejunje.

Kate puso cara de asco.

-Es para la resaca. Lo prepara mi madre.

Kate se lo llevó a la nariz y lo olió. Olía realmente mal, y sabía peor, no obstante se lo bebió de un trago.

Dejó el vaso sobre la encimera mientras tosía por culpa del gusto del brebaje. Castle aguantaba la risa.

-¿Estas disfrutando todo esto, verdad?

-¿Yo? Para nada.

-Claro-la muchacha se cruzó de brazos, pasó por su lado y se sentó en el sofá mirando a la nada.

-Anoche si lo disfruté.

-¿Qué? –Kate clavó su mirada en la de él-.

-Por eso lo decía…lo de que sabes mentir muy bien.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Dices que me odias pero ayer…madre mía.

-Castle-le golpeó con el cojín en el hombro-no mientas.

-Beckett no miento… hablas en sueño… decías cosas muy tiernas de mi.

Beckett enrojeció hasta la raíz de su pelo y apartó la mirada de él escondiendo su rostro bajo un cojín. Él no desaprovechó la oportunidad de mirarle el trasero.

-¿Qué dije?-dijo mirándole apenas-.

-Castle…eres súper atractivo…Castle te deseo….mmm si Rick-dijo el escritor intentando poner el tono de Kate.

Beckett se levantó como un resorte y le golpeó con todas las fuerzas con el cojín mientras él se intentaba escapar entre risas.

-¡Eres un idiota!-le gritó Kate a la puerta ya cerrada de la habitación de Castle.

-Lo siento, escritor trabajando, no oigo nada-contestó él desde dentro.

Kate regresó a su lugar en el sofá, y soportando la resaca comenzó a cambiar de canal sin dejar el mismo durante más de un minuto. No tenía nada que hacer…

Un rato después miró la puerta de él pensando en cuan cerca estuvo de ser descubierta por esa bromita. Después de todo… todo lo que había dicho… no estaba del todo equivocado.

Maldito Castle. Era un creído. Le odiaba. Pero le agradecía como la había sacado del lío la noche anterior.

No obstante, cuando empezaba a ver cuan adorable era… volvía a ser el mismo capullo de siempre.

Durante todo el dia se ignoraron. Castle estuvo escribiendo buena parte del día, o eso es lo que ella creía que hacía dentro de su habitación. Kate estuvo recostada en el sofá, o hablando por telefono.

Al llegar la noche, tras ducharse y vestirse, se alistaba para salir en el momento en que Castle hacía acto de presencia.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Tranquilo, hoy no beberé…

-Más te vale por que no pienso volver a buscarte.

-Simpático-masculló ella irónicamente.

-Kate-Castle la agarró de la muñeca-deberías dejar de salir…y….

-Solo he salido dos días-se quejó molesta- Si salgo por que salgo, y si no salgo… por que no salgo… deberías meterte en tus asuntos…

-Yo solo digo que has dejado la universidad, y que deberías saber que quieres.

Kate lo miró de mala manera y se zafó de su agarre molesta. Sonó el timbre y Beckett abrió la puerta recibiendo a Billy. Un gran amigo suyo del instituto con el que días atrás se había reencontrado.

-¿Vas a salir con ese?

Castle agarró sus llaves. Él también iba a salir.

-¿Vamos?

Billy frunció el ceño. Él sólo venía a buscar a Kate, su amiga Kate.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Bueno yo pensaba salir con Meredith, podríamos hacer una cita a cuatro…

-Ni lo sueñes, Castle-Beckett empujó a Castle para apartarlo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su cita. Cerró la puerta dejando al escritor mirando la nada.

-Pues no pienso perderte de vista… eres como un grano en el culo Kate Beckett-masculló-Ahora entiendo que es tener una hermana pequeña… y por que mi madre no me hizo caso al pedirle uno…

* * *

El restaurante al que fue con Billy era un sitio normal, agradable, nada pretencioso. A pesar de que él era de una muy buena familia. Por fin podía tener un poco de tranquilidad y salir a cenar tranquilamente con alguien a quien había apreciado por muchos años.

No salidas a discotecas. No las conversaciones con Richard. Ni esas conversaciones con Maddison que el tema principal eran chicos.

Billy la podía comprender. Él había pasado por una situación similar cuando era sólo un crío y su padre, trabajador del metro había fallecido por culpa de una pelea entre bandas en una estación.

Kate y él habían perdido el contacto cuando cada uno fue a una universidad, pero cuando eran dos adolescentes prácticamente se pasaban el día juntos en el instituto.

La chica miró a su acompañante disfrutando de la velada cuando se percató de algo fuera de lo común.

Dos mesas hacia atrás y una a la izquierda, había algo que llamaba su atención.

Apretó sus labios y trató de ignorar aquello centrándose en la conversación con su amigo.

-La verdad, me encantó encontrarnos ayer… y poder salir hoy… -rió y le recordó una anécdota de su adolescencia que Kate recordaba perfectamente y se unió a la risa.

Un buen rato después, cuando disfrutaba de su postre no pudo más. Beckett se levantó disculpandose para ir al baño, en lugar de ello caminó hasta su objetivo: Dos mesas detrás de ellos.

Se sentó frente al comensal y le quitó el periódico que tenía para cubrirse, colocado estratégicamente.

-Te falta la gabardina, y hacerle dos agujeros al periódico-lo arrugó molesta en la mesa-¿Eres idiota o que te pasa?

Castle sonrió.

-Oh vaya, Kate, hemos coincidido en restaurante verdad… la verdad dicen que está muy bien y quería comprobarlo…

-¡No te hagas el imbécil!-Kate hablaba entre susurros pero se le notaba molesta.-¡No eres nada disimulado! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería cenar aquí.

-Ok. ¿Dónde está Meredith?

El rostro de Castle cambió por completo. Dios. Se había olvidado por completo de avisarle. Mierda mierda. Estaba perdido. Había dejado colgada a Meredith. La pelirroja lo iba a matar.

-Está en el baño.

-No mientas.

-Se quedó en casa enferma.

-Enfermo de la cabeza, eso es lo que estás tú.-Kate se cruzó de brazos-.Lárgate. Deja de seguirme.

-No te he seguido.

-¿Y como sabías que venía aquí?

Castle sonrió con suficiencia.

-Primero he venido aquí por que el dueño es mi amigo y me ha invitado muchísimas veces-dijo con arrogancia-y segundo, te dejaste la dirección anotada en un post it… yo no te sigo tu quieres que sepamos donde estas.

Beckett se mordió el labio con molestia y bufó con frustración.

-Te odio. Y no te creo.

En ese mismo momento, uno de los camareros se acercó a ellos seguidos de un hombre trajeado que sonrió a Castle.

-¿Todo a tu gusto, Ricky?

-Mike-dijo mirando al dueño del local, y luego a Kate-el dueño eres tú…como no iba a estar bien.

La vena de la frente de Kate estaba apunto de explotar. Se levantó con rabia para regresar a su sitio. No había nada que pudiera hacer para que la dejara en paz. Al parecer era su perrito guardián.

Cuando se acercó a su mesa, Billy que había visto todo a lo lejos, le preguntó por Rick y tras una breve conversación, el muchacho se disculpó dejando unos dólares en la mesa para pagar la cena y salió de allí.

Beckett al momento regresó a la mesa de Castle y se sentó con pesadez frente a él.

-¿Y tu amiguito?

-Castle eres idiota, yo no te molesto con tus ligues sabes…-apoyó sus codos en la mesa- Se ha largado, no quiere entrometerse entre líos de pareja…

Castle abrió la boca.

-Yo le confirme que somos como hermanos que no somos pareja y jamás lo seremos.

Rick se quedó serio mirándola. Por dentro sintió un pinchazo de molestia al escucharla decir eso con tanta determinación y no supo por qué. Lo que si sabía es que cuando se enfadaba estaba más atractiva que nunca.

Suspiró.

-Ok, tal vez me he pasado, pero mi madre me dijo que te vigilara…

-Debería ser al revés-comentó- el de la resaca eres tu, recuerdas…

-A mi me tiene como un caso perdido…-El escritor miró a la chica-venga… pídete el mejor postre…yo invito.

Beckett suspiró y se perdió tras la carta de postres. Tras la cena, llegaron a casa en silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Kate pensó que al final no había sido tan grave pero que le costaría adaptarse a esa situación mientras que el escritor pensaba en una excusa factible para contarle a su novia.

Beckett se dirigió a su cuarto y antes de entrar miró a Castle, en la puerta contigua cuando Martha la llamó desde el salón.

La chica con algo de temor se sentó frente a la amiga de sus padres. Ambas se miraron y Kate supo que ella sabía de su salida de la noche anterior.

-¿Crees que es momento de retomar tus estudios?

Kate hizo una mueca. Aun estaba demasiado perdida. Se encogió de hombros.

-Nosotros… Richard…y yo solo queremos ayudarte, Katherine.

-Martha, lo sé, pero Rick es…

-Sé como es… pero el te quiere…lo hace por tu bien… aunque su forma de hacerlo no sea la correcta.

-¡Me dejó en evidencia en un restaurante…Me dejaron plantada por su culpa!

Martha alzó una ceja sorprendida. Tras una breve charla de las dos mujeres. Kate se encerró en su cuarto para ir a dormir.

La actriz se quedó en el salón mirando la televisión cuando un rato después Richard salió de su habitación estirando todos sus huesos.

-¿Escribiendo?

-Eso intento-sonrió a su madre y pasó de largo para ir a la cocina.

-Te dije que la vigilarás un poco Richard, no que la persiguieras ni que fueras una lapa…

Castle no dijo nada intentando hacer ver que no lo había escuchado y con su café en la mano pasó de largo para encerrarse de nuevo en su habitación.

-Sé que me has escuchado, querido-comentó Martha antes de que cerrara la puerta y su hijo el dedicara una mirada.

Después de todo, Ella no había sido quien había tenido que ir a rescatarla de una borrachera que podía haber acabado mucho peor. Ella no era quien se había asustado ni quien sentía una extraña sensación cada vez que estaba a solas con esa chica. No, todo aquello sólo le pasaba a él, al increíble escritor de best sellers que tenía una relación –algo superficial- y que le encantaban todas las mujeres, incluso la que consideraba una hermana… esa mujer, la que más.

Estaba metiéndose en un lío del que sabía que podrían acabar todos peor de lo que ya estaban.

Castle golpeó su frente contra la puerta tras cerrarla mientras en la habitación de al lado, Kate hacía lo mismo contra la pared que separaban ambas habitaciones.

* * *

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

Dadle las gracias a ButtonupKitten que me ha ayudao con un minibloqueo! :) Aqui un nuevo capitulo.

* * *

Llevaba un buen rato absorta. Intentaba mantener su mente ocupada, pero cada cierto rato bufaba frustrada.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue que Castle entrara en casa gritando y alegre. Martha, al otro lado del sofá, perdida en su lectura dio un respingo.

-¿A que viene tanta alegría?

-Ya tengo las llaves-Castle se tiró al sofá, sin importarle nada-.

-Me alegro cariño. Se lo mucho que te has esforzado.

Castle sonrió y le enseñó unas llaves. Kate miró a madre e hijo y se sintió fuera de lugar. Beckett sin decir nada a ninguno se levantó y recogiendo unas cuantas hojas que tenía frente a ella se encerró en su habitación.

-¿Qué he dicho?

Martha suspiró.

-Esta sensible, Richard. Dale un respiro. Aun no se siente parte de nuestra familia.

-Madre, creo que te precipitaste a la hora de…

-No. Ayudaré a esa chica con lo que sea. Y tu me ayudarás-dijo señalándole con el dedo índice.

Richard suspiró.

-Y lo harás ahora.

El escritor alzó una ceja.

-¿Ahora?

Martha señaló la puerta.

-Ahora…vamos. Cuéntale por que estas tan contento.

Castle rodó los ojos y se levantó. Llamó a la puerta de Beckett y tras recibir permiso se metió en la habitación.

Castle se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró a Kate.

-¿Qué te pasa, enana?

Beckett lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Becks?

-Nada.

-Claro.

Kate suspiró.

-No me mires así-le recriminó-Dejadme de mirar así, por favor.

-Tú te lo buscas Kate.

-No. Todos me miráis con pena…oh pobre niña se ha quedado sin madre…

-¡No es así!-Castle le contestó algo molesto-No te miro con pena por perder a tu madre… por favor, si yo perdiera a … -señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta, dónde al otro lado se encontraba Martha- Estaría igual o peor que tú… si te miró con pena es por que… por que…

-Por que te doy pena. Ok.

-Por que no sé como llegar hasta ti y me frustras.

Kate alzó una ceja sin comprender bien lo que él quería decir.

-Intento ayudarte pero no te dejas.

Castle se levantó de la cama dispuesto a marcharse mientras Beckett le miraba.

-¿Por qué estas tan contento?

Castle sonrió y luego se giró, se acercó a ella y se sentó de nuevo a su lado.

-¡Tengo una casa en los Hamptons!

Kate abrió la boca impresionada.

-Wow…eso…significa…

-Que las ventas de mis libros van geniales…-sonrió contentísimo. Hizo una pausa- Y… tenía pensado ir este fin de semana a celebrarlo allí…

Kate asintió.

-Contigo.

-¿Conmigo?

-Bueno, contigo y mi madre. En plan… familia…ya sabes.

Beckett se mordió el labio y sonrió. En plan Familia. Como años atrás lo habían sido.

-¿Y tu novia?

-No quiere saber de mi desde hace dos semanas que la plante por ir a espiar tu cita.

-Así que reconoces que me espiabas…

-Eres mi hermanita pequeña, debo cuidar de ti.

Kate sintió un nudo en el estomago cuando él dijo eso. Ella no lo sentía como un hermano…ella…se sentía atraída por él y… aunque no lo supiera; a Castle le pasaba igual… aquello sólo era una técnica de defensa.

-¿Entonces… vamos a los Hamptons?

Kate se lo pensó unos segundos y finalmente asintió.

* * *

Castle derrapó frente a la entrada de su nueva casa de veraneo. Martha rodó los ojos cuando hizo aquello y cuando posteriormente el muchacho, sin siquiera aparcar el motor ni sacar las llaves del coche, salió, dejando de paso la puerta del conductor abierta y saltó por todo el porche mientras gritaba.

Martha apagó el motor y quitó las llaves mientras bajaba acompañada de Kate, sentada detrás y ambas mujeres tranquilísimas.

Kate se recolocó sus gafas de sol y tomó su bolsa mientras Castle seguía saltando.

En cuanto lo perdieron de vista, el muchacho entró en su nueva casa gritando como loco, hasta que al momento regresó a donde estaba su madre y Kate.

-¿Habéis visto? Cuando vi los planos no pensaba que era tan grande… y venid-las agarró de las manos a las dos y tiró de ellas hasta el gran ventanal del salón-mirad que vistas… ¡Que playa!

Martha sonrió viendo a su hijo tan ilusionado.

-Son unas vistas…estupendas, Rick.

Castle sonrió.

-Vamos, os llevaré a vuestra habitación.

Los tres subieron y la primera habitación era la de su madre. Amplia. Sobria. Con vistas a la playa. Dejaron que la mujer se acomodara y mientras tanto Castle tiró de Kate para caminar hacia la otra habitación de esa planta.

-Está es tuya.

-¿Mía?

-Si, tuya. Pensé en ti también-sonrió- Espero que te guste.

Kate miró la cama en el centro de la estancia, enorme. Todo era en tonos beige, y desprendía una armonía única, acompañada por el sonido de las olas del mar procedente de la playa. Entonces se fijó. Tenía balcón.

No pudo evitarlo y abrió las puertas que daban al balcón y respiró profundamente.

Desde atrás, Castle la observó y sonrió viendo como se despeinaba.

-Te debe haber costado una fortuna.

-No mucho para todo lo que estoy ganando-sonrió el escritor.

-Arrogante.

-Niñata.

Kate le hizo una mueca. Castle se la devolvió.

-Entonces… ponte cómoda. Iré a cocinar algo-sonrió.

-Espero que no muramos envenenados-susurró.

-Te he oído-gritó Castle por el pasillo-.

* * *

Desde que había llegado a vivir con los Castle, habían pasado varias semanas y cada vez estaba más cómoda allí.

Pudo comprobarlo cuando reía por cualquier estupidez que Castle había dicho mientras los tres estaban cenando en el porche que daba a la piscina climatizada.

Martha bostezó y se levantó.

-Chicos… me voy a dormir…

-¿Tan pronto?

-Richard…sabes que mañana madrugo, estaré todo el día fuera.

Kate frunció el ceño.

-Espero poder regresar a la noche.

-¿Y eso, Martha?

-Tengo un casting…mi agente me ha llamado, sería para un pequeño papel en una obra que dura un par de meses y no puedo perder la oportunidad-sonrió mirando directamente a la chica-ya se lo he comentado antes a Richard, me llamaron al llegar aquí… pero ya sabes lo despistado que es.

Kate asintió y sonrió. Se levantó con intención de irse también.

-Pensaba que íbamos a disfrutar de la piscina.

Kate miró Castle y luego miró a su madre.

-No hagáis mucho ruido ¿ok?

Castle asintió y se quitó la camiseta. Martha se metió dentro de la casa para ir a su habitación en el momento en que su hijo saltaba haciendo una 'bomba' en la piscina, salpicando bastante agua fuera de esta.

Kate rodó los ojos y se sentó en el borde de la piscina.

-Vamos, báñate-dijo Castle echándose el pelo hacia atrás, repeinándoselo.

-No llevo el bikini.

-Pues en bolas.

-Tus ganas-rió Kate-.

-Pues con ropa.-Castle movió la mano y la mojó enterita.

-¿Eres idiota?-Kate exclamó, sorprendida por el agua. Sus pezones se marcaban contra su sujetador y su camiseta, se tapó con los brazos al verse observada por Rick.

Castle apartó la mirada y salió del agua. Su bañador se pegaba a sus partes nobles demostrado lo levemente excitado que se había puesto al ver a la chica.

Kate tosió incomoda. Castle pasó por su lado y la empujó con malicia, haciendo que cayera al agua.

La chica salió del agua con el cabello hacia delante. Se lo apartó y le dedicó una mirada de odio mientras el escritor la miraba desde arriba.

-¿Te preparo una bebida?

Kate alzó una ceja.

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que bebí?

-Pero ahora estoy yo para controlarte-dijo mientras se dirigía dentro de la casa mojando todo.

Kate suspiró y trató de relajarse quitandose la camiseta, quedando en sujetador. Los shorts siguieron el mismo camino y se quedó en bragas.

Cuando Castle regresó a la piscina con dos copas en sus manos, estuvo apunto de tirarlas al ver ala muchacha salir de la piscina con tan poca ropa.

Se sintió incomodo al sentir como su amiguito despertaba un poco más y se ceñía a su bañador, dejándole en evidencia.

Kate no pasó por alto la reacción corporal de él y sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Los ojos arriba, amigo-comentó viendo como no dejaba de mirarle los pechos.

Castle carraspeó y le tendió la copa y se metió rápido al agua, dejándose caer desde el bordillo sin derramar una sola gota de su cocktail.

-El agua está genial…-dijo Kate bebiendo y metiéndose también ella.

-Si…vaticino una buena noche.

Kate asintió sin mirarle. En su interior se creaba una batalla sobre si era lo correcto o no. Ella cada vez podía controlar menos sus nervios al lado de él, sintiéndose cada vez más atraída. Estaba hecha un lío y aquella bebida dulcemente ilegal ya que aun era menor, no le ayudaba para nada a decidirse.

* * *

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry por tardar con esta historia. Me cuesta mucho más que Clean no sé por qué. Anyway, aquí un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste ;)**

**Salud y a petar el 2014! ;)**

* * *

-Entonces... Es tu cumpleaños en una semana...

Castle asintió moviéndose por la piscina despacio, con su copa en la mano y dandole pequeños sorbos a través de la cañita, mientras Kate hacía lo mismo.

-¿Lo celebramos ya?

-Richard...-el tono de Kate fue suficiente explicito para que no continuara.

-Eh, no pienses mal, me refería con un par de estos...-levantó la copa- Hierba por aquí... bebida por allá...

-¿Hierba?-Kate abrió los ojos.

-Ya sabes, espiritual...-se rió- a veces me ayuda a relajarme para poder dejar fluir las ideas que necesito escribir.

-No te creo.

Richard rió.

-Es cierto, no me hace falta, soy demasiado bueno.-dijo con tono arrogante y riendo- y soy muy sano.

-Si...eso sobretodo...-Kate carraspeó y dejó el vaso medio vacío en el borde de la piscina-llevas tres de esos en menos de dos horas.

-Es que están riquísimos-se excusó.

-La verdad, no puedo negarte eso-Kate sonrió y se apoyó en la pared de la piscina perdiendo su mirada en la nada.

Castle se situó a su lado al momento que regresó con dos bebidas más.

-Parece que me quieras emborrachar…

Castle sonrió, dio un trago a su bebida y apoyó sus codos en el borde.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez? –Beckett le miró- Digo…la primera vez que me emborraché. Tú tenías 10 años…y no sabías de que iba el tema… era Navidad…

Beckett asintió.

-Me abandonaste cruelmente…y tuve que jugar sola.

-Ya tenía 15 años nena…-apartó un mechón húmedo de su frente-por aquél entonces… bueno ya sabes lo que se hace con 15…

Kate enrojeció hasta la raíz y apartó la mirada de la azul de él.

-¿Por qué tu… a que edad…?

-¿Yo a que edad qué?-contestó incomoda y sintiéndose algo mareada.

-Pues eso…ya sabes-movió su dedo por dentro del círculo que formaban su dedo índice y corazón haciendo gestos lascivos y alzó las cejas.

-¡Castle!

Richard no pudo evitar reír.

-Vamos…somos amigos… y eres adulta…-le guiñó un ojo-.

-¡Eres un hombre!

-¿Y qué? Razón de más, los hombres hablamos de estas cosas…

-Si, pues para tu información, yo no lo soy.

-Esto está más que claro, cariño-dijo mirando directamente a sus pechos.

-¡Castle!

-¿Qué? ¡Es que has crecido muy bien…creo que ya no puedo verte como una hermanita sin sentirme culpable!-dijo como si nada.

Kate sintió que se quedaba sin aire ante esa confesión y se sintió tremendamente excitada. Ojala tuviera el valor para confesarle que ella llevaba años sintiéndose atraída por él.

-Tienes novia.

-No me hace caso-murmuró.

-Me da igual…-Kate echó a nadar, y Rick la siguió-Además, no te importa mi vida sexual…-carraspeó y se lo encontró a su lado de golpe, en medio de la piscina donde ella apenas tocaba suelo y no pudo evitar agarrarse de sus hombros.

-Cuidado no te acerques mucho a mi y te asustes-sonrió.

-Arggg eres horrible, además… ¡Hombres!-se exasperó- queréis saber pero estoy seguro que si te cuento… te pondrás en plan celoso… cavernícola…protector… Hermano mayor… o incluso padre.

Castle se rió. Kate se soltó y nadó hasta el otro extremo de la piscina. El alcohol empezaba a perjudicarla y sentía que tarde o temprano haría alguna tontería. Salió del agua, alzándose con la ayuda de sus brazos y sintió la penetrable mirada de Castle sobre su trasero. Corrió por el borde en busca de un albornoz y lo encontró sobre una tumbona. Se cubrió con él.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Es tarde.

-¡La noche sólo ha hecho que empezar!-gritó saltando de lleno al agua de nuevo-.

-Shhh...Tu madre está durmiendo…

Castle le miró divertido desde el agua e intentó alzarse para tirar de su albornoz y tirarla a la piscina pero Beckett fue más rápida.

Beckett, motivada por el alcohol, o tal vez por que lo estaba pasando realmente bien olvidándose de todo, se despojó del albornoz y se tiró al agua.

Tras un buen rato de jugar en el agua, ambos se sentaron en las tumbonas y se cubrieron con un albornoz cada uno disfrutando del último Margarita de la noche.

-Te has quedado muy callada, Kate…No quería incomodarte…

-No es eso…sólo recordaba lo fácil que era la vida antes.

-Tienes 19 años…

-Y ya ves…-Castle se giró y se sentó mirándola- todo esto…

-Lo sé…-dijo sintiendo que había metido la pata y tomó las manos de ella entre sus …sabes… la semana que viene podríamos ir a ver a tu padre

Kate le miró y sintió el calor de sus caricias sobre el dorso de sus manos y un brillo especial en la mirada de él. Sonrió. Él como siempre se estaba preocupando por ella.

-¿Por qué eres así?

-¿Así cómo?

-Así… de pequeños…-Kate suspiró-éramos amigos, te peleabas con todo el mundo por mi… y luego…ah claro, creciste y te convertiste en un capullo, sobretodo después de ser famoso.

-Becks…

-No, no pasa nada Ricky, no podemos vivir en el pasado…

-Ojala pudiéramos vivir en el pasado y ser los niños que éramos.

Kate sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza. Y clavó su mirada con la de él. El cosquilleó que había nacido en su estomago se repartió por todo su cuerpo haciendo casi incontenibles las ganas de besarle. Y no lo pudo evitar, se acercó… y él tampoco lo evitó. Se inclinó hacia ella y posó sus labios en los de Kate. Ambos sintieron electricidad, una chispa que les animó a profundizar el beso. Kate sintió sus rodillas chocar con las de él, y sin siquiera levantarse, Rick la tomó de la nuca haciendo que ella gimiera en su boca e introdujo su lengua en la boca de él con fuerza.

Por suerte para ella seguía sentada, pues sus piernas temblaron ante la caricia de su lengua con la suya, con insistencia, con pasión, con cariño y con ternura se deshizo a besos durante varios segundos hasta sentir sus labios hinchados, su cabello desordenado y su falta de oxigeno.

Ambos se miraron con vergüenza al separarse y se levantaron a la vez. Dieron dos pasos hacia el interior de la casa, completamente en silencio, dudando hasta que finalmente ella habló:

-Buenas noches, Rick.

-Bue…nas noches Kate-suspiró y la vio entrar en su habitación.

Castle acarició sus labios con sus dedos y apoyó su frente en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación. Al mismo tiempo, Kate hacia lo mismo, deslizándose hasta el suelo y quedando su espalda apoyada en la puerta cerrada.

* * *

Tras abrir un ojo y cegarse con la luz del sol, se despertó sintiendo como algo en el interior de su cabeza martilleaba con fuerza.

Maldita Resaca. Maldito Richard y malditas sus perfectas y deliciosas bebidas. Suspiró y recordó el beso. Volvió a maldecir contra el escritor y se levantó. Se dio una ducha, se vistió y se colocó unas gafas de sol.

Se arrastró hasta el piso de abajo, y en el jardín que daba a la playa lo vio. Había preparado una mesa con todo un delicioso desayuno y estaba sentado en una de las sillas, leyendo el periódico y de vez en cuando perdiendo su mirada en la orilla del mar.

Caminó despacio y se sentó en la silla de al lado. Miró al mar.

-¡Buenos días!

-No grites-murmuró Kate.

-Oh, Resaca… lo entiendo-dijo sonriendo-.

-Cómo es que tu no…-le miró y le vio desayunando tan tranquilamente mientras que ella se sentía horrible y apenas podía comer-.

-Yo soy experto, tu eres novata.

-Já-Kate se encogió de hombros y le dio un mordisco a una tostada-tu eres más viejo, ya verás cuando pasen unos años…

-Touché.

Los dos decidieron obviar el tema 'Beso' de la noche anterior y siguieron tranquilamente desayunando hablando de todo y de nada.

-¿Hace mucho rato que se fue tu madre?

-A primera hora.

Kate asintió.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?

Richard de encogió de hombros. Si por el fuera, volvería a besarla y haría eso durante todo el día, besarla hasta quedarse sin fuerzas.

Kate se perdió en los labios de él mientras pensaba que el mejor plan de aquél día sería volver a probar sus besos.

El silencio siguió presente en el desayuno y decidieron que lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar.

Al fin y al cabo ellos eran… amigos… Hermanos… o… tal vez no.

* * *

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

Otro capitulo más. Siento la espera. Y espero no decepcionar!

* * *

Kate tecleaba casi aporreando las teclas en su ordenador sin percatarse de la presencia de Castle detrás suyo hasta que se inclinó hacia delante.

La chica dio un respingo, asustada y se giró mientras cerraba la tapa.

-¿NYU?-preguntó Rick sonriendo.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Sabes-Castle se alejó comiéndose una manzana y se tiró en el sofá-El otro día en los Hamptons eras más simpática.

Kate lo fulminó con la mirada y recordó los tres días que habían estado en la casa de él, en la playa y sobretodo recordó el día que habían estado solos donde había puesto la música a tope…había bebido…se había bañado desnudo en la playa…

Era peor que un niño.

-Me dirás que no te gustaba…lo que viste.

-No responderé a eso.

-Ok, pero te vi mirándome.

-Eres idiota, Ricky-hizo una mueca y volvió a abrir el portátil perdiéndose en la red.

Kate intentó mantenerse ocupada mirando un montón de información que le parecía interesante y al mismo tiempo la abrumaban. Su vida había cambiado dando un giro radical recientemente y no sabía si estaba lista para afrontar todo eso.

Castle seguía en el sofá comiendo. De vez en cuando sabía que ella apartaba la mirada del pc para observarlo.

-Yo solo digo…

-¿Me vas a decir que la tuya era mejor?-dijo mirándole- No me importa. Yo iba a Standford y qué…

-Tal vez deberías regresar.

-Tal vez deberías callarte…-Kate bufó-No voy a volver a California y dejar a mi padre aquí.

-Oh vamos, Kate, yo sólo quería decirte…

Kate le miró exasperada.

-Eres tozuda sabes. El otro día…

-El otro día era otro día Castle-contestó cansada y se frotó la frente-Lo siento, estoy nerviosa por…

Castle se levantó y se acercó a ella y asintió.

-Sabes que…mi madre y yo, iremos contigo.

Kate negó.

-No…no es necesario yo…puedo…

-¿Es por mi madre?-ella asintió lentamente- Entonces…te llevaré yo.

-Es solo que al ser la primera… no quiero abrumarle, y ya sabes Martha…

-Ey…no te preocupes, solo te llevaré ¿Ok?

Kate soltó un gracias casi insonoro y él apenas hizo un gesto quitándole importancia. Se sentó a su lado.

-¿Ahora me vas a enseñar que buscas?

Kate le dejó espacio y le enseñó la web de la universidad en la que estaba sopesando retomar sus estudios.

* * *

Ambos se bajaron del coche en silencio y caminaron por el pequeño sendero de piedra alrededor del césped que rodeaba la clínica de desintoxicación.

Kate miró el edificio y sintió como se paralizaba. No estaba segura poder hacer aquello.

Castle llegó hasta su lado y la agarró de la mano. Le dio un apretón y se miraron.

Kate sonrió y recordó todas las veces que él había estado para ella.

Se maldijo por sentir todas esas mariposas volar en su estomago cada vez que Rick la miraba a los ojos. Se mordió el labio.

-Eres fuerte, vamos a ver a tu padre Katherine Houghton Beckett.

-No me digas mi segundo nombre, sabes que lo odio…

-Es original-murmuró-pero recuerda que algún día cuando te pidan para casarte…lo dirán.

-Bueno… ok… pero sabes que a ti si lo vuelves a decir te partiré las piernas.

-No cometeré ese riesgo-le guiñó un ojo.

Kate sonrió levemente y cuando se percató que Rick iba a soltarse, entrelazó con más presión sus dedos a los de él.

Castle la acarició con su pulgar, y con paso firme entraron en la clínica. Kate estaba nerviosa, pero él no se quedaba atrás. Estaba preocupado por Jim y por ella, sobretodo por ella.

La primera visita sería corta. Kate esperó paciente hasta que finalmente la llamaron para entrar a una sala contigua donde habían otros pacientes y familiares.

Kate miró al chico que estaba de pie a su lado y le preguntó:

-¿Vienes, Castle?

Castle la miró sin comprender y se acercó.

-Te necesito a mi lado.

Aquello le llegó al corazón. A pesar de todo, a pesar de la distancia que habían tomado los últimos años por su adolescencia o su empleo… A pesar de todo eso seguían siendo los mismos chiquillos que se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Castle asintió y la siguió.

Los dos juntos, pero esta vez algo separados, entraron y se quedaron mirando la sala de visitas. Una sala con sillas y mesas bastante fría. Con ventanas para iluminar la estancia naturalmente y con una televisión en un rincón, dónde uno de los pacientes no apartaba la vista.

Jim apareció al momento y se acercó a ellos. Se le notaba agotado y nervioso. Su cabello estaba más canoso que la última vez, lucía barba de varios días y ojeras oscuras.

La ropa estaba algo descuidada, vestía con unos vaqueros y una camisa que parecían una talla más. Al parecer se había adelgazado.

Se acercó a Kate y la abrazó con toda la fuerza posible. Ese abrazo le iba a ayudar a seguir adelante. Castle se quedó a una distancia prudente tras un breve saludo mientras padre e hija se sentaban en una mesa para charlar.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bueno ya me ves…-murmuró- estoy…mejor- su cuerpo parecía endeble y no dejaba de temblar a causa de la abstinencia. El proceso era lento.

-No te preocupes papá, todo saldrá bien. ¿OK?-Kate le sonrió con ternura. Acarició su mano. No estaba dispuesta a perderlo a él también.

Jim tomó aire y asintió.

-¿Cómo estás tú?

-Estoy bien.

-¿Katie?

-Todo bien papá-afirmó de nuevo- Martha se ha portado estupendamente… ella tenía trabajo…y me ha traído Rick.

Jim miró al muchacho que estaba apartado, mirando por la ventana.

-¿Se esta portando bien?

Ella asintió.

-Richard-lo llamó-.

Castle miró a Jim y se acercó. Se sentó con ellos y los tres tuvieron una agradable pero corta conversación sobre todo y sobre nada, pero básicamente centrada en Kate.

Cuando apenas quedaban diez minutos, Castle decidió dejarles otro rato para ellos solos excusándose con ir a por un café.

Kate miró su reloj y luego se lo enseñó a su padre.

-Cuando salgas te lo devolveré.

Jim entrecerró los ojos.

-Puedes quedártelo, pequeña.

Kate sonrió.

-Papá…-comentó justo cuando Castle regresaba para avisarle que debían irse-creo que volveré a estudiar…aquí en Nueva York… a la NYU.

Jim se levantó y la abrazó.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Katie.

-Y yo de ti.

Castle les miró con una sonrisa.

-Ten cuidado con los chicos ¿Ok?

Kate se ruborizó y volvió a abrazar a su padre.

-Cuídala, Richard.-dijo abrazando al muchacho-.

-Lo haré, señor.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de la chica pero pudo contenerlas. Se despidieron del hombre prometiendo que en unas semanas volverían a verse para comprobar su mejoría. Le dejaron un libro nuevo y salieron de la sala instados por el guardia de turno.

Cuando Kate salió del recinto y la luz del día le dio en la cara pudo respirar tranquila y soltó toda la tensión que acumulaba en su cuerpo.

Castle no lo dudó y de camino a su coche la abrazó con fuerza dejando que se desahogara entre sus brazos.

Había prometido a Jim que cuidaría de ella y esa era una responsabilidad que no iba a arruinar.

-¿Mejor?-preguntó cuando llegaron al coche y Kate estuvo varios minutos en silencio, cabizbaja frente a la puerta del copiloto.

-Si…si…gracias-murmuró.

-Sabes que…Siempre-sonrió acariciando su mentón para que lo mirara. Había dudado si no debía esperarle en el coche mientras se reunía con su padre, pero ahora no se arrepentía de nada.

Kate le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Kate…le he prometido a tu padre…que no te meterías en líos-dijo mientras entraban en el coche.-Por eso…quería decirte que…tengas cuidado en la universidad…

-Castle-intentó detener esa conversación. El rumbo a lo que esa conversación llevaba.

-No, Kate. En serio-arrancó el coche- Los chicos…ya…sabes lo que buscamos…y…yo…

-Castle por favor…

-Solo te digo…si necesitas…bueno ya sabes, condones y todas esas cosas, puedes acudir a mi.

-Castle eso no hará falta.

-No quiero que lo hagas sin protección. No quiero problemas con tu padre-dijo serio, sonando realmente como un adulto. Un adulto responsable de ella cuando sabía que en el fondo ella era mil veces más responsable que él-ni problemas con mi madre.

-Castle, no hará falta…de verdad…

-¿Es que vas haciéndolo sin?

-No-dijo completamente de color rojo-Es que yo no… ya sabes.

Castle la miró y tardó dos segundos en comprender. Abrió la boca.

-¿Qué tu eres…¿¡lo eres!?-sin querer golpeó el claxon haciendo que un sonoro pitido les asustara mientras ella asentía lentamente apartando la mirada de él, avergonzada.

Continuará…


End file.
